Tomtord smut warning
by gamergirlcat be your self
Summary: This will include smut/yaio/sex/guy x guy/gay/ships/tochy subjects/self harm/depression/addicion
1. chapter 1

**prologue**

 **Edd, Matt, and Tom moved out of the house Tom bought because they were to confortable being roomates like old times well befor the robot incident and Tord's return. Other wise it was always fun and great like that but this time Matt and Edd had to share a room since neither of them like the smell of Smirnoff or any sort of alcohol.(lol Tom's a loner)**

 **It has been 2 weeks since the robot incident with Tord. Edd is living happily in his new home and room with his best freinds Edd also loved that he shared a room since he normaly doesn't share a room with any one before, well any one besides Ringo (Edd's cat). But Edd has been worried about Tom since he has been drinking alot more than normal lately, getting drunk alot more, and staying in his room most of the time isolated from everyone. Edd would always go to his room and ask if he was ok, hungry, and thirsty. Tom would always reply with a "yes" or "no". Every time Edd tried to get him out of his room he just be asleep, drunk, or on his hang over.**

 **Tom has been drinking alot lately because he is in a very deep state of depression. Tom has been cutting himself and thinking of suicide since the robot incident. Tom has luckily found a small way of making himself feel better, by writing in a notebook which includes his deepest secrets and his feelings. Tom also comes out of his room somtimes to sit and watch a movie with Edd and Matt. Which makes Edd feel less worried about him staying in his room. Tom is also most of the time playing Susan (Tom's bass). Tom also getts pranked by Matt all the time and is normaly left home alone because Edd and Matt are always at the arcade and store. Tom always gets drunk and hurts him self in very stupid ways such as shooting himself with a harpoon. Luckly Matt pored a poison on him which he can pull anything from his pockets so he pulled out a healing poison.**

 **Matt living happily being less narstatistic since he now has feelings for his little cola addict, green hoodied, freind. Matt was very exited that he was roomates with him since he liked him they always huggle (huggle means huging and cuddling in one word it is a word me and my freind made ok).Matt also loved pulling pranks he normaly did it to tom since Edd always catches him and since Tom always gets in trouble by Edd Matt is aloud to. Matt also loves his lemonade and cookies.**

 **Tord was getting bandages from his two best soldiers Paul and Patryck. they bandaged him up and took him back to bass where he stayed for half a week healing from the robot incident. Tord got his arm amputated since it hurt so much and was usless. Tord got a robotic arm that the smart one out of his two favorite soldiers built for him. After the half a week Tord quit the army and left back to London (where Edd, Matt, and Tom live) Tord stayed homeless for the next week and a half finally gets the guts to go back and apoligize and leave them alone forever so he can stay out of their way.(you get the pun lol)**

 **OK GUYS THIS IS BEFORE THE STORY REALLY STARTS CHAPTER ONE WILL START SOON**


	2. 1

Who is ringing the doorbell

 **Tord's P.O.V**.

Well I've had this on my mind, to go back to Edd, Matt, and Tom's house and apologize for everything that I've done and for ruining their lives. I know Edd'll probly forgive me, Matt will probly forget me completely again, and Tom... he'll probly never forgive me, he might try to kill me, or even yell at me reasons he sholdn't forgive me. I don't care i already lost everything I quit the army, I lost my right arm, half of my face is burnt and scared, and worst of all I lost the people who cared about me. Tears start running down my face, but i wipe them away and start walking to their house. I'll get there soon I been acually living near there I live alone in a allyway close to their house, so basically i have been living homless on the streets of London. I got so caught up in the army and my selfish needs that I lost everything, that can explain why the Jehovah hated me huh. I was lost in my thoughts I was about to forget to go apologize his three old freinds. *starts walking to Edd, Matt, and Tom's house*

 **Tom's P.O.V.**

Since the whole incident with the giant robot I've been kinda depressed.I kinda, probly, sorta, had a giant crush on him for sone stupid reason. He hurt Matt's face, he hurt Edds feelings for betrayal, worst of all I have been hurting my self due to him probly dying in the explosion. I never understood my feelings till now i only got mad at him, because he made me feel wierd who would have know it was this bad. I have been drinking alot more lately I'm kinda surrounded by a wall of Smirnoff and beer bottles. I normally stay in my room and get drunk, cut myself, play Susan (Tom's bass), or sleep which I don't get much. When I do leave my room is to go talk to Edd, watch somthing with Edd and Matt, or to go to the bar and get drunk. I did tell Edd soon after the 'incident' that I had a crush on Tord, which he went nuts saying somthing along the lines of "the otp shall happen Matt and I knew it. Yea i know what otp meant and i knew it would never happen because 1. Tord probly hates me for shooting him with a harpoon and almost killing him. 2. Tord is probly never coming back until he needs to use Edd and Matt again. 3. he probly died in the exploinon of the whole thing because of me. I know it will never happen so why do I feel this way it is just stupid. I'm usually left home alone, because I dont like leaving the house unless I'm going to the bar or I have to watch the house. I normally get drunk, and end up almost killing myself with a harpoon because I have a problem with harpoons and being drunk. Edd is kinda like a dad to me since 1. my dad dies because of a fucking bear with a gun. 2. Edd is scary as hell when he gets mad he might be the smallest of the 4 or 3 of us but he is the most scary. He normally have Matt prank me since i got in trouble so Matt would have his fun and record it too which was fantastic (being sarcastic). I normaly got hurt during them tho, so I have bruses and cuts around my body not mentioning the ones I've done to my self. I never tell Edd about them tho since I know he would worry alot. Edd also somtimes when I'm extra stupid takes my alcohol privileges for a day or two which pissed me off so I sleep more on those days. Also one of Matts stupid pranks was to let me pull anything out of my hoodie pockets so all my hoodies I can use to take out anything I wanted, but Edd takes those so. I don't get anything which is worst, but I hide in my blankets or wear long sleeve shirts so he won't see anything. While I was lost in my thoughts i heard the door bell and Edd and Matt yell "Tom it's your turn to open the door"

 **Edd's P.O.V.**

Today I woke up at 8 a.m. which is quite normal if I didn't stay up all night eating junk food playing video games with Matt, drawing with Matt all night, or watching a marathon of "Insane Zombeh Pirates From Hell". Yea I do alot of things with Matt since 1. were roomates, 2. Tom was drunk, on his hang over, or asleep which I knew he didn't get much of since the robot incident. I felt really bad for Tom since he had told me about his true feelings twordes Tord. Matt and I knew that Tom liked him before, well we kinda were shipping them for a while because they are adorable together. We even drew some fan art on them and we always eithir hide it or burn it because we know we are screwed if one of them find out. Tom was a very irresponsible drinker since he always gets hurt with a flipping harpoon. Matt and I punish him, and he listens since he knows I'm a scary small being which was funny to me. I normally liked the days when I took Tom's Smirnoff, beer, hoodies, and alcohol privliges, because he gets more sleep which is good for him.Matt latter woke up and watched "The Cats" with me a few minutes later the door bell rung both matt and I looked at each other and yelled to Tom "Tom it's your turn to open the door"

 **Matt's P.O.V.**

I was so happy that we moved again in my old home I felt lonley. Even though Edd and Tim (Tom) lived right next door. I am to used to living in one home with them. They are both the most awsome freinds. I mostly enjoyed moving since I share a room with my crush the green hoodied, brown haird, short, cola addict, Edd. I was about to explode when this was happening. I know he dose not like me back, but at least we are still best freinds. I always have fun with Tim (Tom) since he gets in trouble alot I get to prank him all the time, and I record it he always gives me new opertunities to try a new prank. While i was watching T.V. with edd we heard the door bell we both yelled "Tom it's your turn to open the door" I just thought why did I call Tim Tom I'm confused but it dosent matter.

 **No ones P.O.V.**

Tom yelled at the two "you guys get it since your closer to the door" Tord on the other side of the door regreting his dision to apolagize, but knows it was too late since he already rung the door bell. Matt stood up and walked to Tom's room. Tom yells "Matt this isn't fair your taller and stronger". Matt walks out of the room with a very pissed off Tom. Edd was laghing his ass off seeing the sence in front of him. Matt put Tom in front of the door "now your closer Tim (Tom)" Matt said. Tom growned loudly "fine". Tord was waiting paciently for one of the three to open the door. Matt put his hands up and said "Yay" and sat close to Edd. Tom opened the door revealing a red hoodied, scare faced, tall, hair horned, commie he knew.

 **HAHAH CLIFF HANGER NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT LOL IM TIRED FROM DOING THIS FOR IDK ALOT OF HOURS BUT ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2

No ones p.o.v

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom's eyes widen as he sees the much taller male in front of him, Tord not even able to say a single word without seeing tom suddenly run to his room. Matt runs to go get Tom since Edd is gonna get him in trouble. While Matt is probly tying Tom up since he normally will fight to not leave his roon and get in trouble. Edd looks at the door way from the couch.

Tom's p.o.v

I couldn't say anything, do, or think when i saw Tord standing right in front of me, so I decided to the coward I am and run into my room. Of fucking course Matt has to be the fucking tall bitch ass ginger, and come and get me since he knows Edd will be on my ass about it."MATT FUCKING GET OFF OF ME" I yelled at Matt who had already pinned my arms behind my back. Matt just relpied with the stupid answer of "how about no" and started tying me up and having trouble since I was squrming around. My fucking arms hurt since I've been cutting my self and hurting my self alot, Edd and Matt don't know about it tho so I'm not making it obvious that im hurt. The ropes are tight as hell tho so that is not making anything better.

Matt's p.o.v

I was going to get Tom since 1. Edd always tells me to 2. Because I'm bigger and stronger than Tom and 3. Because my cute little Edd has no real streanth until he gets really mad. I managed to hold Tom's hands behind his back and he was very mad, but at least i got him and tyied him up.

Edd's p.o.v

I look at the door way knowing somthing is going on if Tom ran to his room like that, or he could just be drunk and acting dumb. I look and see... TORD. I stood up and tackled him into a hug "TORD YOU BACK YAY".

Tord's p.o.v

I was going to say hi to Thomas but he ran in a less than a second. "Oooof" is all i could say when Edd tackled me down and i was out of breathe. All i could hear was edd saying that he was happy to see me again, but I'm not planning to stay. I only came to apolagize and leave them alone forever.

No ones p.o.v

Matt unties tom out of pitty and picks him up and takes him down stairs. Tom was not fighting anymore at this poin, when Matt put him down he just stood there with his arms crossed. Edd was just hugging the oxegen out of Tord.

Edd's p.o.v

I let go of Tord and give him a hand up, but for some reason he seemed alittle nervous seeing all of them in front of him. "Are you gonna move back in Tord" is the second thing i say since i really want him to be here. Tord looked sad when i asked "N-no I'm not gonna stay I- I only came to apologize to you three and leave you alone so i don't bother you" Tord said with tears streaming down his face. "W-what you are not bothering us and yes we all forgive you" I told Tord and he looked down at me since I'm short but not as short as Tom."are you sure you forgive me after hurting all of you especially after distroying your house and killing one of your neighbors" Tord said with more tears streaming out his eyes onto his cheeks. I froze and relply with what i always say when some one makes a mistake "yes everyone gets another chance". Tord stared at all of us and whiped his tears "o-okay I'm gonna just go now and not be a burden" Tord said as he started to walk away. I grab his hoodie sleeve making him stop in an instant and look at me "where do you live so we can come visit or hangout some time" I said with a smile.

Tord p.o.v

Oh shit oh shit what am i suppose to tell him I've been living on the streets of london, not eaten, or drank anything in about two weeks. "I've been living on the streets" I dicided to tell Edd the truth because he would probly be mad at me if i lied and you dont want to get the small green hoodied man mad. Edd started pulling me into the house "Tom your sharing a room with tord now" Edd said I couldn't fight back since i don't want him to be mad.

Tom's p.o.v

As Edd and Tord were talking i was keeping an eye on Tord just to be sure to see he wasn't going to hurt edd. When i heard the words Edd said i dicided to not fight about it since this is my punishment for shooting my self with a harpoon yesterday, but hey at least I'm sharing a room with the guy I've had a crush on for years.

Another cliff hanger because BEN IS A HOE also im lazy and this is a bad chapter i might redo this one but who cared right now here is an update at least


End file.
